


Uniforms and Bruises

by jigyunet



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom Lee Jihoon | Woozi, First Time, M/M, Porn With Plot, Romance, Smut, Top Kim Mingyu, gyuhoon, i HOPE it is porn with a plot lmao, jigyu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-04 07:36:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13359573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jigyunet/pseuds/jigyunet
Summary: Mingyu finds himself treating the wounds on Jihoon's body, wounds that came from throwing punches and receiving quite a few from bullies. Somehow along the way of patching up Jihoon's body, Mingyu starts to reflect on their friendship and how he wants to make Jihoon's last year in high school memorable. smut/smut/smut/cute high school au smut/





	Uniforms and Bruises

"Owww!" The loud yelp resonated within the well put walls of the student council room. A shirtless Student Council President sat still on his wooden desk as he let his junior treat his wounds he got from a fight a few minutes ago.

 

"It's the 3rd fight you got in to!" Mingyu hissed as he gently patted an alcohol soaked cotton on Jihoon's wound. 

 

"They were bullying you." Jihoon huffed in annoyance, "I just can't stand people who herd themselves to target the weak."

 

"Hey...." Mingyu pouted, "I'm not weak."

 

"I know you're not." Jihoon winced as a band-aid was applied on to his aching wound. "But you don't fight back either." 

 

Their relationship has always been like this.Ever since Mingyu stepped foot into high school, he was already a target of bullies and unwanted attention. Must be because he was tall, or he likes home economics, it might also be because he is blessed in the looks department as well as his grades.But suddenly, Jihoon came along. Jihoon who was small, who looked cute, was the manliest person Mingyu has ever met in high school. 

 

Jihoon was the Student Council President, surprisingly enough, he still gets to keep his title even though he usually beats up guys every now and then. Mingyu carefully cleaned the wound on Jihoon's arm, it looked painful but Mingyu had seen worse. He watched as Jihoon's lashes flutter each time he carefully blew on the red area, he watched as Jihoon would chew on his lower lip to get through the painful cleaning part. For someone who beats up delinquents daily, he was seriously sensitive to wounds. 

 

It kind of makes Mingyu chuckle a little. Jihoon, although older than him by a year always acted tough and well-put together...well on most days, but somewhere along the road of saving Mingyu's ass, Mingyu saw how childish Jihoon could be. Whenever he brought Jihoon homemade lunches or a simple carton of banana milk he could see the little dance Jihoon would always do out of happiness. Or whenever he was pulling an all-nighter, Mingyu was there to be his human pillow. Mingyu knew Jihoon was a person to be taken cared of, whether Jihoon would admit it or not.

 

"You know..." Jihoon looks at Mingyu who was concentrated at patting the cotton on the wound beside his lips, "I can't save you forever, Minggu."

 

"I know that" Mingyu drawled out.

 

"So stop pretending to be weak and start defending your-ow!"

 

"I'll let sunbae save me from bullies until graduation." Mingyu smiled half-heartedly, of course, this kind of scenic high school life won't go on forever. Jihoon was already a senior, he was about to graduate and go to a decent university any time soon. But the thought of barely seeing Jihoon everyday made his heart ache, setting his rational thinking out of the way, Mingyu dropped the cotton ball and immediately enveloped Jihoon with his long arms.

 

"W-What..." Jihoon was lost for words, his body although it ached for a bit, he could feel his temperature going up. The scent wafting from Mingyu's hair was heavenly and the way that he was embraced made him flustered.

 

"Thinking about you graduating made me feel lonely..." Mingyu croaked in the crook of Jihoon's neck, his lips brushing on to Jihoon's pale skin.

 

"Everyone said that you're in love with me..." Jihoon, with every strength he had kept his composure, he didn't like skinship but he guessed he could let it slide this time around, "I guess you are." It was supposed to be a joke, something to lift the heavy atmosphere between the two but Jihoon didn't realize that his words stuck more than it should have.

 

 "Yes. I am" Mingyu blurted out, his eyes dead on fixed with Jihoon's as the older man froze in place.

 

"Are you... joking?" Jihoon seemed weary of his words, "Because I was..."

 

But as he looked at his taller junior, he finally concluded the answer. Somehow, it wasn't constricting at all, it wasn't uncomfortable like the other confessions Jihoon received. 

 

"I have been hopelessly in love with you... since the first time we met, I knew you were going to break my heart."

 

Something inside Jihoon flourished. With his aching wounds, and pounding heart, he could practically feel his blood rushing though his cheeks. He feels taken aback, yet flattered at the same time. Like little fairies poking him on his sides, coaxing him to react immediately.

 

"...Why didn't you say anything?" Jihoon tried to sound as chill and as normal as he can, "I didn't know.." Though he already knew his blush was apparent, he didn't want to admit the warm feeling that's been simmering inside his stomach.

 

"Really?" Mingyu's eyes continued to stare at Jihoon's wounds, "I thought I was being quite obvious."

 

The air around them was weird, it felt tense and fragile. Jihoon thought that one more breath from him could break the atmosphere at any moment. 

 

"Sunbae.. did it make you uncomfortable?" Mingyu asked, the last thing he wanted was to be too forward. "We can just forget this conversation ever happened if you want." He smiled, he was already used to hiding his feelings. 

 

But before Jihoon could have a proper response, the school bell rang. Mingyu looked to his sides before taking the first aid kit. "That's the bell, we should get going--"

 

Mingyu felt a strong tug in his sleeves, causing the first aid kit to fall on the floor. Surprised, he immediately snapped his head to Jihoon and to his amazement, he could see nervous eyes looking at him and lips bitten from too much thinking. Jihoon on the other hand panicked inside his head, he did it out of impulse, he didn't know what to do next.

 

"Don't be like this..." Mingyu's voice croaked, he was torn from flinging himself to kiss the older male or to run away to calm himself down.

 

"What do you mean?..." Jihoon replied, he just couldn't let Mingyu leave so easily.

 

"You're making it hard for me to be content with our friendship." Mingyu sounded hurt.

 

"......." Jihoon bit his swollen lips before daringly responded, "Good.."

 

And again, that fragile atmosphere around them was brought up to the highest peak of the mountain. Mingyu stood there, knees about to give up on him, while Jihoon felt oddly conscious of his naked torso for Mingyu to see.

 

"Can I kiss you?" It was a hesitant tone, but it was also hopeful. 

 

".......why do you have to ask?" Jihoon wanted to bury himself in the ground six feet under, he can't carry on with this conversation, it made his heart pound too much.

 

With those words, Mingyu immediately dropped every rational thinking he had left and hastily grabbed Jihoon's small face, Mingyu's large hands hugged Jihoon's natural contours comfortably as he placed a torrid kiss on Jihoon's small lips. Jihoon could feel the pent up emotion through Mingyu's lips, it was sloppy and hard and it made his insides churn. But Mingyu's kiss felt right, his lips against his, brushing and grazing each other until they were beet red felt right.

 

But soon enough Mingyu's lips slowly traveled down to Jihoon neck, sucking on the sensitive area, leaving his mark to make sure once he was done, it would serve proof that it wasn't a dream. Jihoon didn't know what came over him, he was arching his back, extending his neck to let Mingyu ravish him more with his lips, but the most baffling for him was the small squeak he let out of his mouth.

 

Jihoon wasn't himself, more like, he was more vulnerable. His wounds started to itch as his body temperature rose. Mingyu's height towered over him as he found himself slowly lying down on the cold wooden table. Jihoon's pants felt unbearable the more Mingyu explored his body with his lips. Jihoon's fingers would intertwine with Mingyu's soft black hair, the scent of sweat and soap from Mingyu wafted through Jihoon's nose that made everything more dream like and euphoric. 

 

Suddenly, Mingyu's lips left his body. A small whine escaped Jihoon's throat, he watched as Mingyu hovered above him, the younger boy looked hesitant.

 

"We should stop this before you regret it..." Mingyu couldn't bare to continue. He loved Jihoon so much, but he didn't want Jihoon to regret what they were doing, the last thing he wanted was for Jihoon to terminate their friendship for what it seemed to him as a one time thing.

 

This left Jihoon flustered and embarrassed more than ever. How can the guy before him declare his feelings, render him to a messy horny disaster and stop mid way to tell him they should stop because he might regret it? A mixture of annoyance and sexual frustration clouded Jihoon's mind, he knotted his brows together, annoyed at the fact that Mingyu didn't understand that he wanted him, he wanted all of this.

 

Jihoon wanted the mess and the unpredictable way Mingyu would touch his body and also, he wanted Mingyu. Jihoon, taking up as much strength as he can, he pulls Mingyu's collar towards him and kisses him. It wasn't as powerful as Mingyu's kiss, but he was hoping it was enough to send a message. And as soon as Mingyu started to move along with his own lips, Jihoon smiled against the kiss.

 

As Mingyu continued to kiss his bare shoulders, Jihoon clumsily made his way to unbutton Mingyu's shirt. Inch by inch, Jihoon's small eyes could see the tanned torso Mingyu had. Jihoon didn't know what to do next but it felt right for him to see more of Mingyu over him. The two looked awkward with each other, as they both explored what's comfortable for them. Mingyu's lips would go down all the way to Jihoon's abdomen area, licking it slowly before leaving kiss marks all over his milky white skin.

 

Jihoon felt the high kicking in, his body craving for more friction and his mouth drying up in anticipation, how can Mingyu stay so well-paced while he was too eager. Maybe it was those times where he would lie to himself about his own feelings or maybe it was when he would kiss Mingyu's hand when he was sleeping but everything was just rushing inside of him. 

 

Mingyu looked up to meet Jihoon's glazed eyes as he reached Jihoon's pants. Jihoon nodded as an approval before Mingyu took off Jihoon's slacks along with his boxer briefs. Jihoon's member sprang up for Mingyu to see, Jihoon felt quite embarrassed as he brough his hands to his eyes to cover them. Mingyu on the other hand felt the power of being a teenager cloud him. Mingyu placed a few kisses on the tip of Jihoon's sex, savoring every second of it before he lets himself taste Jihoon. 

 

Blushing pink, hard and ready to be licked, Jihoon's shaft glistened with Mingyu's saliva. Soon enough, Mingyu let himself suck all the way to the base and the lewd sound it emitted never failed to remind Jihoon what they were doing. Each slurp, each lick and every time Mingyu bobbed his head, Jihoon felt like he was about to break, how can he keep himself from moaning? The answer was, he couldn't.

 

The whining that would always slip from his throat turned into loud moans that were spoiled by his junior. Jihoon slowly parted his fingers to see between them to find Mingyu looking up at him, further intensifying the feeling of being sucked on by him. The taste of the salty pre-cum coated Mingyu's tongue, and he wouldn't have it any other way. Jihoon was just so sexy under him that he couldn't just leave him unsatisfied.

 

Slowly, Mingyu worked his way down. Mingyu's large hands parted Jihoon's leg apart, pushing him over a little bit to get a good view of the older man's hole. Frazzled, Jihoon immediately looked into Mingyu's eyes, confused.

 

".... Is this how.... we're gonna do it?" Jihoon's voice was already cracking.

 

"I'll take care of it." Mingyu smiled. The smile that always reassured Jihoon that everything's going to be okay. Mingyu slowly eased himself, licking a long stripe across Jihoon's hole that made the smaller man shiver. It was definitely a different feeling, and Jihoon was also conscious of the cleanliness but he relied on Mingyu's words as he let himself be eaten by him.

 

Mingyu's tongue slowly traced the outer perimeter of Jihoon's hole. Slowly but surely, Jihoon's hole started to pucker more and more as Mingyu continued to lap on it. With his long arm, he reached over to let his fingers be coated by Jihoon's saliva. Jihoon started from kitten licks to sucking two of Mingyu's fingers. Mingyu could feel Jihoon's legs tense up, he knew that he was close. Mingyu pulled his hands back for him to use. At first he inserted one digit, it's for Jihoon to get used to. Jihoon winced a bit as the foreign feeling overwhelmed him.

 

Mingyu's finger slowly moved in and out of Jihoon's body. He would gently curl his fingers from time to time in able for Jihoon to relax a bit more. And once Mingyu felt like Jihoon was comfortable, he proceeded to insert another one. Now, two fingers were inside of Jihoon's small body but it felt like an overwhelming sensation inside of him. Jihoon knew he wanted more, his body ached for more. 

 

The soft feeling of Jihoon's insides made it unbearable for Mingyu to keep his patience with him. Mingyu carefully parted his fingers together to stretch Jihoon's hole, a whimper would leave Jihoon's lips every so often. Jihoon felt weird, it wasn't what he was expecting but he could feel his body enjoying every second of it. 

 

"Minggu..." Jihoon called out with his eyes filled with tears, he smiled.

 

"Yes?" 

 

"Please... have me." Jihoon who was bad with voicing out his feelings conquered something he has never done before. And with pleading eyes, Mingyu smiled back. Mingyu's messy fingers pulled away from his small body, Mingyu quickly took off his slacks and underwear, his long length exposed to the cool air conditioning. Mingyu stroked his member for a bit, looking at Jihoon's blushing body, ready to have him. Mingyu hovered over Jihoon on the table, placing a deep kiss before aligning himself in Jihoon's entrance.

 

Carefully, his tip pushed inside Jihoon's wet hole, a yelp could be heard from Jihoon. Mingyu felt guilty but soon enough, Jihoon placed a reassuring hand on Mingyu's cheek. It was their first time and they really didn't know how things would go. Mingyu knew the process of preparation from his journey to understanding his own sexuality, but that's it, it was different when he was actually doing it.

 

Mingyu pushed more and more until Jihoon's body was filled with his own sex. It was hot, tight and constricting inside, but being one with Jihoon never felt so good. Mingyu bit his lips, he couldn't believe he was losing his virginity to his first love. Jihoon stretched his arms out, pulling Mingyu in the process as the man slowly moved his hips. The slow motion of Mingyu's member kissing his insides made Jihoon cry from the sensation. He claws on Mingyu's back, he knew that the marks would transfer to Mingyu's back. 

 

"Relax a little more..." Mingyu whispered into Jihoon's ear before giving it a quick lick. Overwhelmed by the feeling, Jihoon tried to compose himself as Mingyu continued to pick up the pace.

 

The feeling of Mingyu's shaft pounding into him made it impossible to keep quiet. Needy moans resonated in the Student Council room as Jihoon hole takes in more and more of Mingyu's sex inside of him. Sweaty bodies, skin slapping each other and his hole being smothered with love, Jihoon felt like he was on cloud 9. Everything felt so erotic, from Mingyu's lustful eyes, to his groans and to the way Mingyu would snap his hips to fill him inside, everything just turned Jihoon on.

 

Each time Mingyu pounded inside of Jihoon's body the more he could feel like he was gonna explode. He held his breath as long as possible, he wanted to enjoy the moment. But he could already feel his libido at its peak. Jihoon could feel his own high riding off, he closed his eyes shut, all he could feel was Mingyu digging into him, completely forgetting about his wounds. Suddenly, his body froze for a moment as he released his own juices everywhere. His small eyes slowly peaked through to find Mingyu looking at him. 

 

Soon enough, Mingyu couldn't bear with it anymore. He was already at his limit, he quickly pulled out and let his release dampen on Jihoon's stomach. With a feverish look to Mingyu's face, he slowly fell on top of Jihoon.

 

"S-Sorry.." He said, still catching his breath.

 

Instead of replying with a sharp comment, Jihoon immediately enveloped his arms around Mingyu. Their embrace was long and meaningful, Jihoon held on tightly as he said, "I think I can't protect you in this state..."

 

"Then I'll just have to stand up for myself until you get better." Mingyu chuckled, looking at Jihoon's blushing face as he added, "I really like you.... like a lot....I love you..."

 

Jihoon pursed his lips together, "You don't have to tell me.... because... I love you too."

 

The two held each other and stayed like that for a good while. They just had to absorb everything that just happened just now. They want to feel the moment as it is.

 

"Can we come in?" Junhui, the Student body PR knocked on the door, "Or are you guys going for another round?"

 

Jihoon's blood started to boil as he looked at the door, he could basically see the rest of the student council snickering behind it. "YAAAH!"

 

 


End file.
